Nova
by BLACK CAT FANG
Summary: We all know that some weird experiments were happening beneath the castle in radiant gardens but what happens when one of them is woken up by Riku. Rated M for safety and later chapters.


"This place is so boring" Riku thought as he rounded yet another corner and was met with another hallway that looked exactly like the one he was just on. Seriously whoever decorated hollow bastion was really lacking creativity.

Maybe he could find someplace interesting to spend his days here if he could find someone who knows their way around. Sure maleficent showed him his room, the library, and the place where all the princesses were to be brought once they are all found ,but after that and a brief explanation of their plans and where he fit into all of this it was poof off to another world to do who knows what.

Who knew the dark side would be so damn boring.

"Huh what was that", he though as he heard something that sounded like an underwater gurgle. He walked down the hall to stand in front of the room the sound seemed to be coming from. Maybe they have some kind of aquarium to keep all of the aquatic heartless he had heard about from Ursala, who was currently setting those creatures loose in her home world. But as he opened the door he realized how wrong that assumption truly was as he stared at what was in room in front of him.

"What happened here some kind of human testing", He said out loud and almost fell backwards in shock. There was what looked like a giant fluid filled chamber in the center of the room but it wasn't the chamber itself but what was inside. A girl with light purple hair was floating in the chamber, how could he tell she was a girl you might ask well apparently someone forgot to dress her leaving the girl suspended in whatever liquid the chamber was filled with naked.

She breathed out of the oxygen mask on making the gurgling noise he had heard out in the hall. He stepped closer to the girl in the tank trying not to let his eyes wander away from her face even though if Wakka was here he would probably encourage him to take a good long look while he had the chance.

The outside of the chamber was surrounded by screens showing vital signs, buttons that he wasn't going to touch until he knew what they did, and a word inscribed on a metal plate.

'Nova' it said. "So Nova was her name", he thought, Now if only I could figure out a way to get her out of there. He started searching the panels of buttons until he found a button that had open on it. He pressed it and the liquid in the chamber drained out, the oxygen mask pulled from Nova's face, and she was slowly lowered to the bottom of the chamber before the glass lifted away from the platform bellow it.

"Ahhhh", Nova groaned as she lifted herself into a sitting position on the platform and looked around the room with squinted eyes waiting for them to adjust to the bright light in the room. As her eyes focused and she could open them all the way she then tried to stand up and climb down from this platform.

It was not as easy as she thought it was and she slipped and fell almost certain that she would die moments after being born until something soft broke her fall. She looked under her to see what it was to find that it was a person, a boy. "Is their face supposed to be turning blue like that" ,she thought and quickly realized that she was laying on his chest and probably cutting off his oxygen.

After quickly getting up and she watched as color returned to the his face and he began to stand up she let out a sigh of relief that he seemed to be unharmed.

"Hello are you my master?", she asked.

"HUH?? What do you mean master?", He took a step back in confusion.

"My master, he's the one who made me. Are you him", She responded her face as confused as his was.

"Umm don't you mean your father and wait what do you mean 'made'?", He glanced around the room wondering if she was in fact part of some freak experiment that took place down here.

"You really aren't my master are you, well if your not my master then who are you"?

"My names Riku"

"Riii-kuuu", she said slowly well since your here and my masters not do you want to be my new master until we can find him".

He thought about it for a moment before finally responding "well I guess s-", She didn't even wait for him to finish the sentence before jumping on him.

"Yay yay master master", she yelled while bouncing and managing to press her body against his at the same time reminding him once again that she was naked. Once he pulled her off of him he sighed , "we really need to find you some clothes".

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this first chapter but it will get progressively longer as the story gets going. Plus I'm a little rusty after almost two years of not writing a story. Also if you couldn't tell I was having a little trouble describing the chamber Nova was being kept in, just imagine the chamber that Vincent was being kept in the shinra mansion ruins in final fantasy dirge of Cerberus.

So please review and tell me what you think ( i don't mind nitpicking).


End file.
